Blood on the Angel
by Kyosuke Nanbu
Summary: A very dark fic.My first fanfic.Rated for Violence, Torture.Chapter 10 up Please Review!Will Holyangemon save his love Angewomon from the evil vampire Vamdemon? What about everyone else?Find out! HolyangeXAngewo, VamdeXAngewo. Warning-violence and lemon
1. Kidnapped and No escape

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I only own the story's plot and the Original Characters.

Blood on the angel

Chapter -1: Kidnapped

(P.S- Might contain lemons)

* * *

In the Yagami household Gatomon was sleeping on the couch while Hikari was watching TV. Her older brother was out with his friends and Agumon had went to a place with A friend he

met called Guilmon (lol). The name of the place was 'Guilmon's Bakery (lolz)' "Hey Gatomon, look at the cute cat on the TV." Kari was saying this before she noticed that the little white cat

was asleep. "Ohh... sorry to disturb you. Hehe." She giggled as she continued to watch. She did not know that something was creeping through the window. It was inching closer to the

couch.

Gatomon's ear moved and she woke up. She noticed the evil aura behind them and jumped at Kari. "Kari look out!" She and Kari jumped out of the way as soon as a hand slammed on the

couch. The shadow became visible and it was Vamdemon. "Hello there Kitty. Miss me?" he said in an evil tone. Kari was shocked "How did y-you?" "It doesn't matter! Kari pick up your

digivice and get me to digivolve!" Gatomon said as she interrupted Kari. "Ok" "Gatomon Digivolve" Gatomon said as she got covered in white light. Her feline body turned into a woman's

body with beautiful curves and fair skin. Wing grew out of her back and a helmet was placed on her head. "To Angewomon" The angel in a tight white body suit appeared.

"You are going to die Vamdemon." She said as she raised her bow. Vamdemon smiled as he threw something at her. She felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder she looked down to see a

dart which was dripping something yellow. She started to feel dizzy and she dropped her hands as she fell to her knees. "What w-was Th-that?" She asked as her vision was blurry. "Just

a little drug to put you to sleep but it wasn't enough to make you unconscious. Because I would like to do a few things." He said that as he turned towards Kari who was paralyzed out of

fear. Angewomon looked at Kari and said "No.. Kari g-get out o-of here.." then she turned to Vamdemon who looked at her. "W-what do you want?" She stammered. It was getting hard

to not fall down. "I want you Angewomon. You are an angel who defeated me. I want you to come with me." "Why s-should I? I'll never G-go with y-you." She protested. A smirk appeared

on his face. "If that is your choice then I guess your little Partner Girl will have to die!" As he said this he grabbed Kari's throat and began to squeeze the life out of her "No! Get your dirty

hands off of her" Angewomon screamed as she gathered all the strength to get up and charge at Vamdemon. He punched her and she easily fell down to the ground. But he also noticed

her helmet had come off. He dropped Kari to the floor where she lay unconscious and moved towards Angewomon. She had her back towards him and tried desperately to get her mask.

Her legs as well as her wings were senseless. She crawled and got to her helmet before him. As soon as she laid her hand on it, his foot came down on her hand as he stepped on her

hand to prevent her from getting her mask. She cried out in pain and she hid her face from him. She tried hard to hold back the tear as her right hand was being crushed under his foot.

"Why don't you let me see that angel face of yours?" he said as he leaned down. "You don't deserve to see my face you Low-life!" she snapped as she kept her face down from him.

Because of that remark he put more pressure on his foot and started to twist it on her hand causing her to cry in pain. She tried to pry his foot of with her other hand as she was still

trying to hold back her tears which was flooding her eyes.

Suddenly out of nowhere Kari jumps from behind Vamdemon and stabs a small knife in his shoulder which made him immediately move his foot. She gasped as the pain got released. Her

glove was torn and her hand was raw red and with a small cut. It was in bad shape. But she didn't have time to think as she looked up to see him holding up Kari by her neck with one

hand and on the other he was holding a blood dripping knife. "Time to die you little bitch!" He said as he brought the knife back. "No!" Angewomon cried as she grabbed her metal mask

and hit his Knee. It hurt a lot and he threw Kari across the Room and in to the wall. He put knife in his pocket and grabbed Angewomon's blonde hair as he picked her up. She shrieked as

she got pulled up by her hair and was hanging by it because her legs couldn't move. He pulled her up to his face and saw her face. It was as fair as her body and she had blue eyes which

were leaking tears out of pain. She quickly closed her eyes and tried to get him to release her hair. He dropped her to the ground causing her pain. She looked down at the ground, too

scared to look back up.

Her tears were still flowing as she tried to stop them. She then saw his feet move away from her. "Well if you don't want to come with me I guess its bye to your friend" he said as he got

his knife out and held it at the unconscious Kari. "Wait.. W-wait. No I'll come-e. J-just don't h-hurt her." She said as she cried, letting her tears flow freely. "Please…don't.." "That's a good

girl and if you are wondering why you aren't changing back, it's because of the dart. It makes you lose your powers and forces you to stay in the form you got hit in." He explained as he

dropped Kari once again and went to Angewomon. He knelt down to her height as she turned her crying face away from his. He grabbed her hand and held it in front of him. She tried to

move it away but he didn't let go. He then used one of his hands to bring out a syringe with more yellow liquid. When she saw that she struggled harder to get away from him. He was

trying hard to hold her "Hold Steady!" She didn't listen she slapped him away with her right hand when searing pain went through it. She forgot about its condition and cried harder in pain

as she grabbed her hand. It was still red and blood was flowing out of a wound. It hurt like hell. Vamdemon got up and saw her holding her hand. "I'll punish you later." He said as he

harshly drove the syringe through her neck and inserted the poison. She screamed at the pain in her neck and began to feel very dizzy. Her vision was very blurry and her crying started to

stop. She held her self up with her left hand as long as she could before she fell sideways on to the floor. She saw everything turning black.

Vamdemon smiled as he picked her up bridal style and jumped through the window. He flew to the roof where his carriage was waiting. Phantomon opened the door as he put her on one

seat and he got into the other. After the door was closed he put her on his seat and put her head on his lap. He smirked and looked outside thinking of her punishment.

* * *

Chapter-2: No Escape.

Angewomon woke up and saw that her vision was a little blurry. It was adjusting to a dim light above her. She felt bad. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her right hand was hurting

badly. She felt that it had been bandaged. She tried to move it but she felt that she couldn't .She looked up and saw it was chained to a steel table she was lying on. She could move her

legs a little but it was chained too. Her wings were movable but not much. She then noticed a tall figure above her. "So you Awoke at last?" it was Vamdemon. "What are you going to do

with me?" She asked in a panicked voice "Ha ha. You are in my castle and I am going to cut your wings off so that you can't escape" He said in an evil voice. She looked scared. "Please

don't! They are part of me. If you cut them I will feel a lot of pain." She was pleading him with tears in her eyes. "Oh, I did not know that. Then this will be your punishment. I will cut them

nice and slow." He said smoothly. She started to struggle against the chain. Just then a thought came to her mind.

"Where's Kari? Is she safe?" "Yes she is living but with a few broken bones and cuts." She was shocked "Broken bones… Cuts??!! You said you won't hurt her if I came!?" "I said that _I_

would not hurt her. But I never said that my henchmen can't, hmm?" He then began laughing like a madman. "You bloody bastard! You are sick you lying creep!" She started screaming like

this and struggled even more. "Silence! Now where were we?" he said calmly as he brought out the knife. Her anger got invaded by fear. "You can't do this to me!" "Oh? Then how am I

doing this?" he said as he dug the edge of the knife on her top left wing, causing blood to come out. "Aaah..." she led out a loud gasp as she suppressed the scream of pain. Her tears

were falling uncontrollably. "No..." she whimpered as he started to cut deeper. His reply was "Yes!" and as soon as he said that he pulled it through, cutting of her first wing

"Aaaaaaaaah!!!" she screamed as blood came out of the cut wing. She started to cry heavily and loudly. "Please…n-no more.." He replied by cutting of her second wing. She screamed as

much as she could and her crying could be heard in the whole castle. "Yes! Scream for me, Cry for me!" She kept screaming and crying as the last two wings on her left side was cut off.

"Please.. P-please just s-stop… Please" she begged through her loud cries. The left side of the table was covered in her blood, soaking her formerly white body suit. "Why should I stop?"

"Please.." "No" He raised the knife, ready to cut her four remaining right wings. "Lord.. Vamdemon p-please stop." He paused and said "Sorry dear still no, but for being polite I'll be fast."

He said as he smiled at her. She kept crying but also braced herself for the pain. _**Thud**_. The sound of the knife colliding with the table, cutting through all her wings like butter. The blood

started coming out at once. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ohhh god!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt like her body was being torn in half. She continued to cry softly as she

coughed up blood. "Oh now look what you have done? Your scream tore a few of your vocal cords. Don't worry I have a medicine to help it heal." Vamdemon said as he grabbed a glass

behind him containing something like honey except blue in colour. He took it in front of her face and she slowly shook her head. She was filled with fright and the pain in her back and

throat were unbearable. "Do you want the Pain to continue?" He asked as he shook the glass a little. She then opened her mouth slowly and drank it. As soon as she did the pain in her

throat disappeared. He then took a key and unlocked her chains. "Take some rest. You can't escape because you are weak from blood loss. Don't move too much." He said as he unlocked

the last chain. She quickly got off the table and fell to the floor face down. "See? Let me help you." He went closer but she quickly crawled to the corner of the room and lay on her side,

hugging her knees while crying softly.

He opened the door to go out but before he did he looked back at the room. The table was dripping blood and the stone floor below was also covered with blood as well as feathers. The

blood on the floor led to a dark corner where his angel was lying, soaked in her own blood and shaking violently. She was looking at him with hate and fear, her arms around her knees.

He longed to drink that blood but he resisted the urge and closed the door.

She saw him close the door. She listened for anymore noises before Trying with all her might to get up. When she got up she leaned on the wall for support. Her legs were feeling cold and

she saw that she wasn't wearing any shoes. She dragged herself along the wall while leaving a bloody trail from her back. She then saw a table full of weird liquids in front of her. Any of

them could be poison. She kept going holding onto the table for support but careful not to make it fall. She finally reached the door and turned the handle. It wasn't locked and she got out

of the door and into a brightly lit hallway. She stood still for a moment and when her eyes adjusted, she continued through it. She passed under a stairway and saw the large doors which

kept her from freedom. She limped through the room. She was so close to the door when suddenly something hit her from behind and made her fall. She quickly turned and saw a great

Devidramon above her. It had blood on its lips, _her blood,_ and was licking its lips. It bared its teeth, ready to bite her. "Help me!! Someone Help!" It bit down on the floor, she had barely dodged it.

Sure she was ultimate and it was a champion, but without her powers, she was just as a human. "Help me! Anyone! Please!" she tried to shout but she couldn't say it loudly. The monster

reared its head as it was ready to bite down. She put up her hands and tried to stop it from biting. But it bit her left arm. She wanted to scream but she could. It would've torn her arm off

but a voice made it stop. "Let go" a deep voice from the stairs came. The Devidramon let go of her arm and flew off towards another corridor. Her savior was Vamdemon. "You tried to

escape didn't you? Even after I told you not to? You disobeyed me." He said as he went closer to her. "Your arm will have to be bandaged. Luckily the bite did not poison you." He said as

he got up and brought out a leather whip. "I cannot hit you with my crimson lightning because you lost too much blood. However you still need to be punished" He said as he spread his

cape. Lots of bats came flying out and flew over to her. They grabbed her with there legs and together they pulled her up. She was a few feet off the ground held in a T position.

Vamdemon smirked as he lashed his whip out at her. She bit her lips and cried as it left a red mark on her stomach. The second hit her on the left thigh while the third hit her right

shoulder. The fourth and fifth hit her on her right leg. Then he withdrew the whip which made the bats let go of her causing her to fall on the floor. She faced the floor and was crying

deeply. She hated to show him her face, ever since he got rid of her mask. Her arms couldn't carry her anymore and she collapsed to the floor. She kept crying. He just called Phantomon

and told him to get her to the infirmary. She remembered seeing him picking her up before she fainted.

* * *

Kyosuke: Hey there it's me Kyosuke with my Second evil Personality Kyo!

Kyo: Excuse me you idiot, I am the first.

Kyosuke: No way! I am real. That's why I have the full name!

Kyo: but I am Stronger.

Kyosuke: You are my exact opposite! Me lil strong, u very strong.

Kyo: yeah but we agree on one thing

Kyosuke: Yeah!

Kyosuke and Kyo: All of you please Review (Kyo: Or else!)

**- Means in another place or time elapse.


	2. Life

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Kyo own digimon.

* * *

Chapter-3: Life

In the Yagami residence the 8 Digidestined were in Tai's room. Sora was comforting a crying Kari while Joe was tending to her wounds. Tai was making a plan with the other guys and the

digimons. "Okay first we'll search the real world. Mimi, You and Lilymon will Search the North. Koushirou, You and Megakabuterimon are going to the south. T.K, you'll search the Nightmare

hills with Holyangemon and Kari. Joe will search the east with Zudomon and Sora with Garudamon will go west. Matt, Metalgarurumon and you will go to the dark master's hideout. I'll go

to Devimon's Hill with Wargreymon. After everyone searched and found nothing we'll meet at primary village." After that long speech from Tai, Everyone Nodded. A knock on the door

scared them. "Oh No! Hide!" Patamon said to the scurrying digimon. Agumon said "Relax. I think its my friends, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon." The door opened revealing three kids, Two boys and one girl and three digimon. "Hi! We came to help." They said.

Angewomon came to and saw a lot of machinery near her. The ones found in human hospitals. She looked at her side and panicked. She tried to move but she was too frightened. It was

Vamdemon. "Finally awake I see? Pumpkinmon!" He called and a small digimon came and started to take the machinery off her. "You were out for five days. You had me worried."

Vamdemon said in a soothing voice. She looked away from him, eyes closed, but he put his hand on her chin and turned her face towards him. He leaned in close and said "Don't worry, I

won't bite, yet" he then started kissing her on the lips. Her eyes shot open when she realized what was happening. She wanted to pull away but she couldn't. She was too shocked. He

pulled away and stood up. "Pumpkinmon will lead you to your room. Take a bath there and come down to the dining room." He went away after he said that. She was still shocked. She

slowly raised her hand to her lips. She didn't even notice that Pumpkinmon already detached the machinery from her and applied bandages. She could still feel his lips on hers. She finally

got out of her trance and stood up. Pumpkinmon led her to her room. When she got there He said "This is your room. And I hope you didn't get too hurt. I heard you screaming a few days

ago." She leaned down to his height and smiled "Don't worry _pumpkin_ I didn't get hurt." With that she pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for caring." She said as she stood up and closed

the door. Pumpkinmon was bright red. He should have been called applemon.

She saw her room. It wasn't that bad. It had a queen sized bed and a plasma TV (which she notice was not sold to him so all this stuff was stolen.) and a large wardrobe. She locked the

door and undressed her self. Her bodysuit was bloodied and torn. She threw it away and took some towels. She looked in the wardrobe and brought out a few undergarments and a

white shirt with a blue long skirt. She went to the bathtub in her batheroom and scrubed her body and washed her hair to get rid of the blood stains. When she was done, She dried

herself and dressed in those clothes. She learned these human jobs from watching Kari. She closed the collar button to be safe. Just then she heard a loud boom and the castle shaked a

bit. It was close to her room. She ran out to the hallway and saw a room covered with smoke. She heard Vamdemon Coming up the stairs. Just then she saw Holyangemon in the room. He

broke through the wall which caused the boom. She ran to him. He saw her held out his arms. Just then the floor below and above him opened and three darts fell out of the ceiling hitting

Holyangemon on his back. He started to feel weak and his wings gave way. He started to fall through the hole. When Angewomon saw that she jumped to the floor and grabbed his arm.

His mask fell down and he weakly looked up. Her ocean blue eyes locked on to his deep blue eyes. "Angewomon…let go…S-save your s-self." He said in a weak voice. She tried to pull him

up. He was too heavy. "No! I'll never let go!" she said, tears in her eyes. He gave her a weak smile and then fell unconscious. She held onto him even though her hand hurt. She then

noticed the dark shadow above her. Vamdemon was standing over her, his eyes narrowed with rage.

* * *

Cliffhanger time! Please review.


	3. Holyangemon's Price

Disclaimer-Don't own digimon.

P.S- Special thanks to Lord Pata for being the first reviewer

* * *

.

Chapter-4: Holyangemon's Price

She looked up to see his cold eyes, narrowed with rage. "Let Him Go!" his voice echoed through the room. She locked her eyes on his eyes and said "Never!" He got enraged and grabbed

her by the hair, pulling her up while she whimpers in pain. But she still didn't let go and because he pulled her up, Holyangemon also came half out of the hole. Vamdemon grew furious.

She threw her against the wall, making her let go. But luckily, Holyangemon was out of the hole. She cried softly in pain, but she tried to get up. "Holyangemon..." was all she said when

she got up. Vamdemon took out his hand and a blood coloured whip appeared. "Crimson lightning!" he shouted as he hit her with his whip. She cried out in pain as the whip hits her legs,

causing her to fall over face down. He continued beating her back and she continued to cry out in pain, but still through the pain she continued crawling towards him. He got angrier and

stepped on her back stopping her from moving. "Does he mean that much to you? Then I shall Kill him in front of your eyes." At those words her face changed from fear to shock. She tried

harder to reach him but she couldn't move.

"Crimson lightning!" he called out as she saw in horror as the red whip hit the archangel's back slicing through the wings and armor. He suddenly woke up to the pain. He felt his back

burning and the pain was too much. He looks to his side and saw Angewomon crying heavily while at the same time reaching desperately for him. He tried to get up when the whip hit his

back again, severing the rest of his wings. He cried out in pain as he felt himself losing consciousness. He reached his hand out to her as he whispered something to her. "I…l-love……yo--!"

he never got to finish that as the whip hit him again and his eyes became dull.

Vamdemon was going to hit him again, to finish the job. "Please Lord! P-please! Don't kill him! P-please! I'll d-do anything!" She said these as she cried muffling it a bit. "Please…." He

stopped hitting him "Anything?" "Y-yes..." She whimpered as she buried her crying face in her hands. "Guards! Take him to the dungeon and lock him up." He said as he lifted his foot of

her. She crawled over to his unconscious body and cried on his back as he saw the wounds. Her tears fell on his wounds and the wounds started to heal. She didn't notice that and when

she saw Vamdemon was nowhere to be seen and the guards were approaching, she leaned close to his face and kissed him. To her surprise he kissed her back. She saw in shock and joy

as his eyes got their colour back and the lovely embrace of there blue eyes filled their hearts. But it was short lived as the guards came and took him away as she lie their with a faithful

and sad Pumpkinmon tending to her wounds. "You two make such a nice couple. _Sniff_. I am sorry I didn't do anything Angewomon, I felt so bad when you got beat up." He said with tears

in his eyes. "He killed my mother just like that. _Sniff_" Angewomon sat up and hugged him. "There, there little one. Don't worry about me." She said as she hugged him. He hugged her back

and cried softly "_Mommy…_" He said as he wiped his eyes and led her to the dining rooms. She went there and she saw Vamdemon who gestured her to seat beside him. She was burning

with anger but sat next to him. The table was filled with delicious food but she didn't eat. He noticed her anger and said "Eat up my dear. Its not poisoned." She sat there staring at the

food before tasting some beef. It was delicious. She continued eating until she was full but felt bad about eating _his _food. After she was done, she still said nothing. He took out a remote

and clicked a button towards the wall. A huge theatre sized TV came through the hole that was made when the walls parted. It showed Holyangemon lying on his knees as two chains

each were binding his hands. She immeadiately saw that with a shocked expression. "Just to remind you of the deal .If you do anything wrong, He dies and you get to watch him." He said.

She sensed pure evil in his voice. He got up the table and walked over behind her and leaned in close and whispered. "Lets get rid of that shall we?" he said as he pulled her collar

causing the button to snap. "We don't want any inturruptions, do we?" He said as he started to kiss her neck. She got shocked at the feeling of the cold lips on her neck. She raised her

hands up to his face, trying to push his face away. But then she felt and slight pinch on her neck, followed by a sharp shooting pain. She realized what was happening as she tried to fight

him off. She tried to scream but her mouth wouldn't co-operate. She kept on trying to pull his face of, but after sometime, her hands grew weak and she couldn't keep on her fight. Soon

her hands dropped as she felt tired. Finally he pulled away. As she started to fall to the side, he grabbed her and held her up. " Good night my angel."

* * *

Hey there hope you liked it. Please review. And the part of the kiss with Holyangemon is for LordPata.


	4. Angewomon's Escape

Hey there it's me Kyosuke with my evil counter part Kyo!

Kyo: Want some ice cream.

Kyosuke: Do you have some?

Kyo: Yeah.

Kyosuke: Then Ok.

Kyo: Well TO BAD! These are mine.

Disclaimer: We don't own digimon. But we do own the Ice-cream :D

* * *

Chapter-5: Angewomon Escapes.

When she wakes up she see's that she is in her room. She feels something wet on her forehead. She turns sees Pumpkinmon by her bed with a bucket of water. He dips a wet cloth in to

the water and puts it on her forehead. "Pumpkinmon?" She asks sleepily. "Mommy?! You're Alright! I was so worried! You have been sleeping for 2 days!" He says as he cuddles with her.

"What time is it?" She asks after Hugging Pumpkinmon. "It's 7 in the morning. The lord is asleep. You should escape with your friend now Mommy." "Why are you helping us Pumpkinmon."

She says as she gets up and drinks some water he gives her. " Because I don't want to lose my Mom again." She smiles and kisses him on the forehead. "Thank you Pumpkin!" She opens

the door and runs to the dungeon. Since she is always bare foot after she got here, she could run without making any noise.

She runs through the dungeon and finally finds him. She opened the door as he woke up. "Angewomon?" She runs over and opens the chain with the key she got from Pumpkinmon. "We

have to get out. Its now or never." She says as she unlocks all the chains. "You are right my love. TK and the others are at primary village." There is a abandoned house near here we can

rest there." They started running up the stairs and got to the front hall. They push the door open enough for them to squeeze out of the castle. They ran through the fields. It took a long

time to reach the house, by then the castle was nowhere to be seen. They arrived inside and locked the door. By then both were panting for breath. Holyangemon was the first to speak.

He hugged her tightly and said "We did it my love. We escaped him." They both leaned in to each others face and kissed each other. Their tongues were exploring each other as they lied

down to the bed. They finally pulled away, both panting for air. "I…love you.. Holyangemon" "I love you too love." They said as they were engaged again in a passionate kiss while taking

each others clothes off.

Vamdemon walks through the hallway towards Angewomon's room. When he opened the room he did not find her. He ran to the dungeons to find that he wasn't there either. He was so

angry. He was gonna make them pay.

They both lay on the bed, their clothes scattered around. "Are you sure you are ready?" Holyangemon asked. "I don't know. I still have my hymen. OK. please be gentle."

She said with nervousness. He got ready to enter but a large sound stopped them. They quickly got dressed. They went out and saw A cloud of smoke in the sky. Suddenly they heard a

carriage coming there way. They listened carefully. The noise got quieter and quieter until there were no more noises. " We are safe Angewomon. Don't wor--!!" He was cut off as he was

pulled upwards by a lot of bats. She screamed and saw that Vamdemon's carriage was in the sky. Suddenly she was lifted in the air by bats too. They rose until they were level with the

carriage. The door opened and revealed Vamdemon. "Angewomon. You betrayed me. So the deal is off!" he said that as he took out the knife and drove it into Holyangemon's shoulder.

"Aaauughh!.." "Nooo!" Holyangemon Shouted in pain as Angewomon cried out ,feeling helpless. Vamdemon Flies out of the carriage and floats in front of him and kicked his head making it

bleed. "Any last words?" "Angewomon, No matter what happens, I'll always protect you and love you." for the second time there eyes locked onto each other's, their souls were reaching

out for each other. "So be it!" Vamdemon said that as he punched him in the stomach causing him to cough up blood, and while his head his down, he kicked it with his knee. Holyangemon

was bleeding at the head. His vision was growing blurry. Vamdemon took the knife out and drove it through his stomach. Angewomon's eyes shot wide, She didn't know what to

leaned in close to the dying archangel. "Revenge" Vamdemon said and took out the knife. Holyangemon took a large piece of wood out of his sleeve and stuck it in Vamdemon's

chest. Vamdemon was shocked as he looked came out of his mouth and wound. He looked up to see The angel smiling and he smiled too and said one last thing. "Wrong side!" these

words shocked the angel as the bats let him go. He fell to the earth. "Nooooo!!" she closed her eyes. She opened them again and saw a tree with broken branches. Under it was a hand

she knew.

She started crying loudly. All hope was lost. She was too shocked. Vamdemon went over to her and bit her neck. She soon fell unconscious and he stopped and

threw her inside and thought "I have plans".

* * *

Cliffhanger! Will Holyangemon live? What awaits Angewomon in the castle? Will the other's find them? Will Agumon ever get over Guilmon buns? Stay tuned! And please review.


	5. Holyangemon Lives!

Hey there! Itz me Kyosuke the nice guy and my evil twin Kyo!in this chap, i own Ibis

* * *

Chapter-6: A Broken Rose.

Vamdemon looked outside and saw the burning village his pets had decimated. It was still a long way from the castle. After the village, a lot of grey skinned people were walking towards

his castle, all who cheered as they saw their king. He looked at her again. She was laying there like she was dead or asleep. Her body was not moving though her eyes were open, staring

aimlessly at the up as she was lying on the carriage seat. Her once Ocean blue eyes were now a dull purple. He touched her cheek and got no response. So he slapped her and made her

cheek bruised and red. Blood trickled out of her mouth but she still lay there. " I guess you are broken." He said as he smirked. An hour later they arrived and he called Pumkinmon,

Gotsumon and an elf girl named Ibis. They carried her to her room and tried to make her feel better. Ibis was washing her face with a wet cloth. Pumkinmon was crying and helping her,

while Gotsumon was taking her shoes and socks off.(yeah, she is still wearing the white shirt and blue skirt.)

Suddenly her eyes started to regain colour and she moaned lightly. "Uhhh.. Pumpkinmon!!??" "Mommy!" the two of them hugged together and Angewomon started

crying. " He's d-dead!! Holyangemon is-is dead!!!" Ibis came and started to soothe her. "I am sorry for your lost love dear. But you must get rest." "o-okay. thank you"

'Where am I? is this heaven? have I come bacK?' Holyangemon said as he walked through infinite white. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. He looked behind him and saw two angels,

a Seraphimon and an Ophanimon, both without their armor and masks. "Mom??D-dad? I must be dead then."

(Ophanimon is '_Italic' _and Seraphimon is '**Bold')**

'_No my child. you are not dead. you have to save the life of the one you love.'_

_'_**Get up son! don't fail your heart'**

"thank you dad and mom! I will take my vengence!"

Back in the castle at night, the dining table was filled with delicious food. Angewomon was sitting beside Vamdemon. She wasn't eating anything and suddenly she asked,"Where did you get all of these human clothes and things."

"I took them from the people who opposed me, right before I killed them"

"Hmph! Disgusting!"

"Eat your food or else I'll eat mine."

"I won't let you drink my blood anymore! And I am not eating this food!"

"It was not your blood I was talking about. I drink a little from you because your pure blood makes me ten times as strong for a few sips. But everyone else, I drink them dry. Ibis!"

"What!!??"

The door opened and Ibis, the 16 year-old elf girl came running in to the room. "Yes master?"

As she came close Vamdemon Grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her to him, with her back to him. Angewomon bit her lips and looked away, she could not look. He grabbed her collar

and pulled hard, causing the four top buttons of her t-shirt (which means all the buttons, cause it's a t-shirt..) to snap off, revealing her neck, collarbone and some cleavage. He then licked the back of the neck and felt her shiver and cry. "Scared?"

As soon as he said that he bit down her neck as she cried out loud. Soon her crys started getting 's when Angewomon Shouted.

"Stop!Please let her go, I'll .

He looked at her and stopped and threw the now unconcious Ibis out of the dining room. And the door closed by his power. She ate while crying silently but with an angered face. Soon she finished and Vamdemon stood beside her and wiped a tear off of her face. he then led her to his room. He told her to sit on the bed. He wanted to talk to her. "Tonight, I will go out And i will be back Tomorrow night. Until then you can do any thing except, destroy the place or try to escape. also you will sleep here tonight and Ibis will be your maid. She will stay with you to help you and also to stop you from ?"

"I hope you Die!!"

"I'll take that as a yes. And I almost forgot! The day after tomorrow is your 18th birthday, am I right?"

".......yes......."

" So I will tell you that the food you ate had two things in them. The yellow poison 'Curse' and some powder that will make you a lot lustful two days later. good night."

As soon as he said that, he left and closed the door. She ran to the door and banged on it "You Bastard!! Get back here!" She opened the room to find 2 Devidramons guarding the room. They hissed at her and she closed the door quickly. She went to the bed, which was quite soft, lied down under the blanket. " Oh Kari. I miss you so much. Also the others but most of all my love, Holyangemon because he will never come back."

"Someone say my name?"

"Huh!!??" She looked towards the balcony and saw there a man flying in the air with 8 glistening wings, the man she loved.

* * *

Hey there! Sorry for the delay.. school has started again and I get little time to make this if you like the story and want me to continue tell me by reviewing and adding your gratitude. R and R people!!!!

* * *


	6. Burned home, Dead friends

Hey there!! Kyosuke and kyo here! Enjoy chapter-7!

* * *

Chapter-7 Blood

Back in the village, Tai was with a sad Kari while the others were working. She thought that it was all her fault. Rika was out getting some firewood with Takato and their digimon. Suddenly the leaves rustled. No one heard it except Rika and Renamon. A man came out of the bush and went slowly towards Rika.

" Oh. You almost scared us, I thought it was An evil digimon. Are you okay? You look --" The man suddenly Jumped at Rika and landed on her.

" Rika!" Renamon shouted as she ran to help her but 3 more men jumped from around her on to her. Rika Fought the man as It tried to grab her down. She looked to her Partner and to her horror The men Bit the Kitsune on her neck as she gave a painful cry." Renamon!!!"

"R-Rika..." Soon they let go and the fox fell to the ground, blood dripping like a river from three bites. Rika cried and fought the attacker with all her it grabbed her Arms with one hand and with the other he pinched her shoulder and she fell unconscious. "Why did you not kill her?"

"Lord Vamdemon said to bring all female digidestined."

"Long live the Lord!!!!"

The carriage stopped outside a burning village. Vamdemon got out of the carriage and heard noises in the bush. He made a signal And The devidramon breathed fire on it, revealing Taichi. He ran at the Vampire with a punch but Vamdemon grabbed him by the throat and raised him high. "You Bloody fucker! Rot in hell! you killed everyone!!!" "Just die" He said as he drove a knife through his stomach and cut it open before throwing him to the side. Some men came with Rika,Sora,Mimi,Yolei,Jeri all unconscious.

"Good job. bring them to the castle."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Finally they got to the castle after two days and outside of the castle he stopped them. "How many times did you have to put them to sleep?"

All said 3 except Rika's one who said 7.

"All of you put them into the dungeon except that girl." he picked Rika up and took her to a spare room. He locked the door and put her on the bed. "heh! A present to someone special." he said as he left the saw Ibis. "Where is she?"

"umm..She's in t-the ..Bathroom!yeah the Bathroom,Lord."

"Okay dismissed! tell her to stay in my room."

He walked towards the rooms where the slaves stay. as he passed door by door, digimon bowed to him. He opened a door and said "How have you been?"

"Good..lord"

"I have the one you like! yes the red-head. find her in the spare room and be grateful for giving her to you Icedevimon!"

"Thank you my lord"

((Alert)))

Icedevimon Walked into the room and saw his 'tamer' lying on the bed, moaning and turning the sat beside her on the bed and touched her eyes slowly opened and suddenly became wide."aaaiiiii! Renamon!!"

"Rena is dead Ruki. I am your partner now."

"Never! you will never be my partner you Bastard. Fuck you!"

"Ahh... so you know the method of bonding with a new partner, good."

She didn't like the look in his eyes and tightened the sheets she was holding around her. "What do you mean?"

"Let me show you."

"What are you doing? Stay away, Nooo AAAiiiiii!!!"

He grabbed the sheets and removed them and then he grabbed her and started to kiss her. His long tongue forced it's way through her lips and explored her mouth. She tried to bite down but the tongue was too big and hard. She felt really scared.

She pushed him away and said "Stop! Let me go, Put me down!!"

"Not yet Ruki. Did you like that kiss?"

"NOO! Let me down!!!HELP!!!!!"

"Weel I smell lust and want. You liked it though you are dening it."

He tore her clothes off.

"AAAiiiiiii!!!"

-------------------------

_Knock knock_

"Angewomon dear. Are you ready? It's your birthday today and I am planning a party downstairs. Come out"

_No reply_

"Angewomon?"

Vamdemon opened the door which was locked so he broke it and found the room empty and the balcony door open.

"...............IBIS!!!!!GUARDS!!!!!"

Everyone came running to Vamdemon.

"IBIS!!" A guard pushed Ibis forward."Yes-s lo---"

Vamdemon Back-handed her so hard she fell to the ground and started to cry softly out of pain.

"Take her to the dungeon's torture room. Keep her there until I get back. Get my Carriage ready!"

"Yes lord!!"

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. R and R! This happened after the night Holyangemon appeared. The next chap is about what happened to them.

P.S- I wasn't sure to write the part where Rika gets raped. I was nervous about young kids. If any of you thinks I should write it then PM me for a sneak peek and also the Lemon.


	7. Author's note Must read

**Hey everyone!**

** Kyosuke and Kyo here! I have been seeing the stats about my stories. Alot of hits and visitors. I am happy to say that I have got a very good welcome to this site on my first two **

**stories. But I would like all readers to please review about the stories. This note is for both BOTA and TOB. Review to let me know that you are reading and liking and it will help my **

**lazy self to write more! I need at least a review from _2 people _to know that you like it. For both stories guys.( Kyo:And girls). And people, Some one tell me, when did Kyo become nice **

**and interested in stories ( Kyo: And Girls ^^) (Kyosuke: Shut Up!) any wasy please R and R.**


	8. Flight of the Angel

Hey Everyone! On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 7- The Angel's Flight

Angewomon could not believe that Holyangemon was still alive. She ran and kissed Holyangemon. Just then the door opened and In came Ibis. She saw what they were doing. But she just smiled and winked before she closed the door. They heard her say that Angewomon was asleep.

"Holyangemon. I can't believe it!"

"We must flee my love. The vampire will soon find us."

She grabbed hold of Holyangemon and He took wings had somehow recovered. They flew for a long time until they came to a hut.A Witchmon and Wizardmon Stayed there. They knocked on the door.

"May I help you?"

"Hi. Do you have any room you can spare? We have been traveling for a long time."

"Sure, Come in."

_(Next Morning)_

They both went downstairs. Witchmon had offered Breakfast. They sat at the table and started eating. Angewomon was wearing a Blue Spanish Skirt that she took from the castle wardrobe and Holyangemon was in his Shinto priest clothes.

"Thank you for helping me and Holyangemon. It was nice of you two."

Witchmon asked something which made them both blush wildly.

"Did anything go on between you two??"

"hehe...Yes tell us. Anything?"

"Nooo!!! We just slept! We did not do anything!!"

"Never! I Didn't Touch her! We were tired Yesterday!!!"

"hahaha!!! Just kiding you two."

Soon after breakfast they left with a bag of food that Witchmon gave them for Lunch.

They flew until It was Night. They had already eaten their food and they landed in a was 3:00 Am.

"Hello! Anyone here??"

_No reply_

"Hello!!!"

_No reply_

"Guess the village is deserted. Lets Sleep in that cabin."

"Sure Holyangemon"

They slept inside a cabin in an it was cut short as there was a loud banging on the door. They quickly got up and Holyangemon changed into his opened the door to find Witchmon and Wizardmon.

"Quick! You must flee!"

"Yes! The Vampire is Coming!"

"Oh no! Angewomon!"

They quickly ran out of the house to find it Being aproached from all sides by Vampire men. Vamdemon stood at the back, on top of his carriage.

"Come Angewomon! If you come with me, I will spare them and Ibis.I will not be angry at you Either."

Angewomon Then saw that Ibis was nowhere to be seen. HolyAngemon pushed her to the side and Rushed forward.

"I'll never give her to _You_! If you are brave! Come and Fight me 1 on 1!"

" So Be it!"

They both rushed at each other. Holyangemon slashed with his sword but missed as Vamdemon appeared behind him and used his crimson whip to cut his wings off again and then brought out a katana blade. Holyangemon looked at him to see him dissapear.

"When did he get so fast and stron--Ahhhh!!"

He screamed as a sword came slicing down at his front. Cutting his Front but not fatally. As Holyangemon sat there on the ground. Vamdemon came to his side and raised his sword.

"Nooo!!"

Angewomon came running and grabbed Vamdemon.

"Stop! Don't kill him! I'll come with you!"

"No! I have to kill him!"

Just then, To save the life of the one she loved, She kissed Vamdemon. He soon returned the kiss and as he pulled away, he said

"Okay. I will let him live. Lets go home."

Tears were falling from Angewomon as she went inside the carriage with Vamdemon. Holyangemon just stared in Disbelief as He sat there. Before he passed out.

On the carriage, Angewomon was Looking out the window and crying. Vamdemon sat beside her and turned her head towards him.

"Dry your tears. My dear, It's your Birthday."

He then gave her a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss but still she was crying, Her heart was crying. His tongue went inside her and explored it. She did nothing but lay there, returning the kiss of her most hated enemy.

'I will get my revenge Vamdemon. Someday..'

* * *

Ta-dah!!! How was the story. Please review! Also PM me...R and R


	9. The Party of Nightmare

Whats up everyone!

PLEASE EVERYONE! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Party of Nightmare

The whole dining room was filled with the Lords and ladies of the distant lands. Some were vampires, others were not. The Great door on top of the stairs opened. Vamdemon came out wearing a navy blue suit. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back. Angewomon came out wearing a pink gown with a slit which showed one of her legs. Vamdemon Offered his hand out to her and she accepted it. Both came down the stairs hand in hand , although Angewomon looked sad. They took their seats at one end of the huge rectangular table. Everyone else sat down. Then Vamdemon clapped his hands and His servants came in with trays of delicious food. After they had served it on the table, Vamdemon stood up with his Goblet filled with blood.

"Thank you all for coming. Now cheers for My darling's Birthday and cheers for our marriage day!"

(All)"Cheers!"

They all began eating. Angewomon ate slowly and she still looked sad. Beside her was a kind looking lady.(Not directly beside, After the corner of the table.)

The lady noticed that Angewomon's face looked sad and her hands were trembling.

" Why is such a beautiful angel so sad and scared? What is wrong my dear?"

She just looked at her with a weak smile and said "Nothing is wrong"

After the feast the servants came in and took away the plates. Then there was a Dance. Slow music filled the air as the couples went to the dance floor. Vamdemon stretched his hand out to Angwomon.

"Shall we dance?"

Angewomon had tears in her eyes as she started the slow dance with Vamdemon. After a while a man with golden hair and a dancing mask came asked Vamdemon if she could dance with him. Vamdemon gave Angewomon to the mand as he left the room with a servant who had A few papers.

Angewomon danced with the man. after some time the man said

"Don't you remember me Saly?"

Angewomon thought 'Saly? Only one of my best friends used to call me that'

"Damien? Is that you?"

"Yes my sister. It is me"

She gave him a big hug and started to cry softly with her face buried in his shoulder.

"What's wrong Saly? Why are you sad on your birthday and wedding day?"

"He kidnapped me.. He tried to kill Holyangemon."

"Who?"

"Vamdemon..."

"What? I have known him for a while now. He is a kind gentleman."

"No Damien, No....He is no gentle man. He is the cruelest murderer."

"Come with me to the balcony."

They went to the balcony away from the people.

" Where is your Tamer?"

" I... don't know..... oh Kari.."

"Don't worry, I'll help you escape. First where is Holyangemon?"

"In a cottage far from here."

"Okay I'll take you there."

"No! No.. Take care of him till he gets better. If I go now, he will just hunt me down and kill you and Holyangemon."

"Okay lets----"

They both turned around to see Vamdemon standing, His eyes narrowed.

"And who Are you? Are you two going somewhere?"

* * *

Hey whats up! Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Kyo and Kyosuke


	10. Crimson Moon

Hey readers. Everyone must REVIEW!!

* * *

Chapter 9- Crimson moon

They both stood their ground, Eyes locked onto the Vampire.

"I am her brother. And You are not going to force her to do anything!"

"Don't worry, I won't. Now step away from her. She must go to sleep. I have to talk with you."

"Okay. Saly , Go back to your and do not come back out here."

"No big Brother! Its a trap!."

"Saly, Go."

She unwillingly let go of his arm as she kissed him on the cheek and went out of the balcony.

The two men stood side by side.

"So, Damien is it? You are her brother?"

"Yeah and you stay away from her if she does not like you."

"I smell something, Something unusual about you"

"I should smell bad because I am standing in front of a killer!"

"So. Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"You haven't told her?"

"Told her what??"

"I know you are married."

"So, no big deal, she knew that I was engaged a lot of years ago"

"Does she also know that you married a human?"

"!!!"

"Yes, I know your dirty little secret. I know your wife. I have sent my servants to hunt for her. They are near her and will strike if I tell them to."

"Why you-"

"You married your own tamer. How she thinks she is safe."

He didn't take it anymore. He charged at him and Punched him off the staircase. Vamdemon was caught by surprise but he threw his crimson whip around Damien's neck in Mid-fall. HIs neck was pulled down as Vamdemon hung from it, smiling. The door behind him opened and Angewomon came running in. She had two kitchen knifes. She threw the at Vamdemon. It hit him square in the chest as he let go and fell from 20 feet to the stone fountain, which broke as he fell. Damien coughed for a few seconds and then turned to his sister.

"Thanks. Now lets Get out of here."

He wrapped his arms around Angewomon as The back of his suit tore of to reveeal wings. he took flight as he carried Angewomon towards the Hut. But right after they got out of the castle, Angewomon screamed and started breathing heavily. He quickly landed, hidden among some trees in the forest.

"What's wrong??"

"My-My....Body..It feels burning hot.."

"Do you have a Fever?"

He laid her down on the grass as he put his hand on her forehead. She kept moaning and turning, like she had a cramp in her whole body.

Then they saw a red moon shining down on them.

"Oh..No..."

"What?"

"Tonight is the...... night...Ohhhhh............Get me out of here, F-fast."

Damien picked her up, but just as he did, somthing hit him hard, sending him and Angewomon flying in to the sky. Damien spread his wings and stopped in the air as he looked down. A huge devidramon was standing there. It looked like it was supercharged.

Suddenly another one hit him hard on his back. He fell towards the ground. They landed on a desserted cottage. It collasped as soon as they hit it. Angewomon weakly opened her eyes and saw she was fine. But under her was her brother. She quickly rolled off and weakly looked at her brother. He was pretty beat up. Blood was coming out of his mouth as he lay there unconcious. She tried to wake him up but she was feeling so weak and hot. She dragged him behind the house in to some bushes. Then she wondered why she was feeling so bad.

_**************Flashback****************_

_Vamdemon said "I hope you liked the food. It had a special drug that will make you lustfull on the night of your birthday."_

_*********End of Flashback****************_

Her brother slowly opened his eyes as he said to her.

"I saved...You Saly.."

His closed his eyes after he said this and let out a long sigh

"Brother???"

".............................."

"BROTHER!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

Dundun dun dunnnn.. Sorry love making that sound. Stay tuned for next chap and Review!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Revealed

Yoohooo!! This story is going great!

* * *

Chapter 10- Revealed

"................."

"BROTHER!!!!NOOOOOOOO!!!"

"What! Where's the fire????"

"You're alive!"

"Well yeah.. I am really hurt. But do you think your own Bro will go down that easily??"

"Hehe....Oowwwwww"

"What's wrong?"

"Vamdemon....He used something on me."

"What?"

"So. Do you still think he is a gentleman?"

"He is a freak vampire asshole."

"Heheheh.....Owww"

_Meanwhile_

Vamdemon was walking back to the party. He went through the door and Bid farewell to all the guests. After they went away, He snapped his fingers and His vampire army came.

"After dinner, go outside to Search for Angewomon and The other two digidestined. Yes, Takeru and Hikari."

"Do you mean Kari and TN?"

"Huh?"

"I heard a goggle head say that before I cut his head off."

"Yeah. Here's your dinner."

Vamdemon snapped his fingers and the ceiling opened. a certain purple head girl fell from the ceiling. The vampires jumped at her at once and drained the life out of her. Vamdemon went out to his carriage and he left. On the way he saw a young elf girl and boy taking water to the village. He stopped the carriage, opened the door and pulled them in by their necks, making them drop the water. He then closed the door and the carriage was off again. The girl started to shiver and cry as the boy wrapped his arms around her.

"Who are You! What do you want with us!!"

"Wh-what..ar-re you goin-g t-to do to u-us......"

"You will be my slaves and if you disobey me, I'll burn down your village and torture you too till no end."

_'Gulp'_

_Meanwhile_

Damien flew in the sky, carrying Angewomon in his arms. He flew towards a cottage. He landed near the door and knocked on it. It was opened by a witchmon who hastily Brought them in. Witchmon gave something purplish for Angewomon to drink. After a few seconds, Angewomon felt better. She quickly got to her feet.

"Where is HolyAngemon?"

"He is in the Bedroom."

Damien Interrupted.

"Who?A HolyAngemon? What's his name Saly?"

"His name....I think it was Magna."

"Where is HE? Did he do something to you? In the bedroom? I'll make him run to his mommy!"

Angewomon grabbed on to him. "No! NO! He didn't Do anything. We....We are engaged."

"You...You love him? And He.."

"Yes Brother."

"Lets go see him."

They went into the room And Holyangemon was lying there on the bed. She ran to him and held his arm as she sat beside him. He soon opened his eyes and saw her. He quickly hugged her. Then they looked at each other face to face.

"Holyangemon...I.."

"Its okay. I understand."

"Oh and Brother?"

"Yes Saly"

'I He--"

"What! HE is your brother! Boy thank god. I thought you found someone else."

Damien- "O_O"

Angewomon- "No!! Any way. I heard you were married to your tamer."

"Yes....I know it is ....Forbidden..Love."

"Oh.. My dear brther...All is fair in Love and war. I understand. Don't worry"

"Yeah...Thanks for understanding. Oh and Saly, can you leave us two alone, go help Witchmon or Wizarmon, Kay?"

"Sure"

As soon as Angewomon left, Damien grabbed a Chair and Sat next to the bed Holyangemon was sitting on. He Leaned close to Holyangemon's ear and whispered.

"You look like a fool"

He suddenly brought out a Knife and drove it through Holyangemon.

"Ahhh!!!"

* * *

End of Chapter.

Is Damien a killer? Did Holyangemon die? Stay tuned and REVIEW!!!!!

Thanks to **Lord Pata and BlackandBlood **For reviewing and driving me on.


	12. Mine

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 11- Mine

Both of them stayed frozen still. Holyangemon looked down. Only the handle of the knife was shown. No pain could be felt.

"Is This what death feels like?"

As Holyangemon stared into the ceiling for 'the light', Damien started laughing. He pulled out the checked with his hands. He did not feel any pain, any wound nor any blood.

"Hahahaha...Told you were a fool."

"Huh?"

"I fooled you! This knife is a prank!"

He touched the tip of the knife and pushed it down. The knife easily slid down into the handle

0..0

"Hahahah! Told you!"

"Oh my god! Don't you EVER do that again!"

"Anyway listen and listen carefully Magna.."

"Who told you my name??"

"Saly. Ok listen. If you Even lay a finger on her without her permission, I am going to cut that finger of yours off!"

"O_O"

"And If you hurt her, I am going to personally make sure you get a very nice place in HELL!!!"

"X_X"

"Got That!"

"Yes sir!!!!" ' Oh my god! He is a PSYCHO!!!'

"Don't even think I am a Psycho! Or else this Play knife, won't be playing anymore."

"Ok!"

"And If you let her get hurt or taken by that freak vampire away forever! Then-"

"Then....I'll Commit suicide and give my soul and powers to her. I'll give my life away for her to live"

"hmmm. Very bold and impressive Magna."

_Meanwhile_

There was a knock on the door as Witchmon , Wizardmon and Angewomon sat in the living room watching TV.(Yeah TV! Got a problem with that!??)

Witchmon left the living room to get the door. As soon as she opened it, A hand drove through her stomach.

The door to the living room opened and Witchmon slowly walked in. Wizardmon got up walked in front of Witchmon.

"Hey honey, who was at the--Auuughhghgh"

A hand drove through Witchmons chest and went through Wizardmon's Chest. The Hand dropped them and reavealed Vamdemon. It was Vamdemon's Hand.

Angewomon screamed as Vamdemon Grabbed her and covered her mouth. The door Burst open as Damien and Magna came out.

"Saly!!"

"Angewomon!!"

They both rushed at Vamdemon. Vamdemon pushed Angewomon Behind him. He grabbed both of their fists and redirected their punches at each other. Both of them feel but Vamdemon Grabbed Damien head and thrusted it down at his rising knee. The kick sent Damien flying into the wall. Vamdemon then stepped to the side as Holyangemon tried to punch him. Vamdemon grabbed ,with his two hands, Holyangemon's arm as He kicked it hard. HolyAngemon screamed as his right hand got broken in two. Vamdemon then grabbed the back of his head and ran his face in to the wall. He then pulled his face off the wall and drove it in again. He dropped him as Holyangemon slid down the wall, leaving blood on it, Vamdemon then grabbed Damien in a headlock and started to Jog quickly. When one of his legs went up, It hit Damien's stomach. It was happening quickly, 3 Kicks in a second. Damien screamed as Blood shot out os his mouth with every kick. After a while he let Damien fall down to the ground. He did not notice what was behind him. He turned around to see Angewomon with a large kitchen knife. She held it high and was going to bring it down on him. He stood his ground as Angewomon stood there. Her whole body was trembling, Her eyes were shaking. She was extremely frightened. The knife dropped out of her hand as she fell to the floor on her knees.

Vamdemon then took her in his arms and covered her with his cape. He said only one thing.

"She's Mine."

* * *

Yeah ! That was an awesome fight!!! Too bad that the Angels lost. I really felt bad for Damien. Ouch. Anyway REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. As The Blood spills

I am sorry it took so long, but i had lost my spirit cuz no one reviewed. Finally Another Reviewer and I am Spirited! Here is the Review list.

1st-Lord Pata  
2nd- Blackandblood  
3rd- mr Myotismon

Ps- I would like to apologize to Lord Pata, cuz a lot of months ago I told him a few stuff that will or won't happen, but I don't think i can keep that Word, Sorry

* * *

Chapter 12- As the Blood Spills.

Vamdemon Dragged Angewomon Towards the carriage. He opened the door and threw her in. He then closed the door and told Phantomon.

"Take them back to the castle. I have some business to attend to."

The carraige took off as Vamdemon flew the other way. Angewomon Sat upright and looked down the window at the broken cabin where her two angels lay.

Her eyes shifted from the window to the two little children sitting in front of her. The boy and girl were very young and they looked like elves.

"Hello, what's your names little ones"

The boy spoke up.

"My name is Leon, and this is my friend, her name is Ivanna."

"Hello Ms."

"Call me Sally"

"Ms. Sally do you know who that freak is who threw you in here?"

"Yeah...He Threw me and Leon in here too!"

"Well he is a big bad Demon!"

"Demon!!! Leon I am afraid."

"Don't worry. I am not afraid of demons! (Shiver)"

"Hihihi, You two are a great couple."

"Whaat!!! Ivanna is my friend!! nothing else!!"

" heheheh...But Leon, she is right, mommy and daddy said we are betrodth" ((Did I spell that right?))

After 1 hour.

The carriage stopped as the door opened and Angewomon led the 2 kids to her room.

"wow Ms. Sally, is this where you sleep?"

"Yes Leon, You two can sleep with me if you want. I don't like to sleep in and empty triple sized bed"

"Wow!!! hey Leon, This Bed is the softiest!!!"

"Let me try!!"

"haha!! I guess this is what it feels like to have kids"

********Next day*******

The rubble shifted as Holyangemon rose up from the ground. The night sky was bright because of the full moon. He screamed as his broken arm gave way and he fell down on it. He was still bleeding badly. His head hurt and his arm was bloody and mangled. He crawled over to Damien. Damien also woke up, His mouth still coughing up blood from having a thousand kicks. Both of them helped each other out of the broken house as they laid themselves down in the grass.

"Magna, can you move?"

"Yes, a little but My right arm is broken and my head hurt terribly"

"I have some bad news."

"What?"

"I can't feel both of my legs from my waist."

HolyAngemon sat up looking shocked. "No..."

"He may have broken my spine when he kicked me."

"Don't say that."

"I am sorry, but you must go on and leave me behind."

"Never!"

Holyangemon stood up as he Pulled Damien To a tree.

"Do you still have your powers Damien?"

"Yeah, a little"

" Use it to make this an alive transporter"

"what? You meaan, give it legs?"

"yes"

Damien did that as the tree pulled itself up. HolyAngemon explained to the tree as The tree took them up on his shoulder and took of for Nightmare castle.

********************************************************************

The morning sun shone through the curtains as Angewomon woke up. She Smiled as she noticed that the two elves were still asleep, snuggled to her. She carefully got out of bed and went to the washroom. She freshened up as she Wore some new clothes. A Simple white T-shirt and Some Blue faded jeans. She looked at the mirror. She didnot look like her self because of the clothes.

She came out of the washroom and saw the two little children cuddled up with each other. She smiled and left the room quietly. It was still early and she thought to get some breakfast. But she heard a cry for help. She Ran towards it and found herself below the long stair case of a tower. She Climbed quickly as the screams and cries became louder. She burst through the door to find that it was a kind of torture room. And There was two Guardromons Torturing a girl who was screaming. She looked closely and saw that it was Ibis. She was on an elctric chair as the guards laughed and electrocuted her.

"Stop!!"

Angewomon Rushed forward as she Pushed down one of the guardromons and Unlocked Ibis.

The guardromon Got up and was going to electrocute both of them.

"Why you little!!"

"Don't do it! She is the lady and if you do that, The lord is going to have your head."

"What! The Lady!"

Angewomon heard their conversation and had an Idea. She Picked up Ibis in her arms and turned to the standing Guardromon.

"As the Lady of this castle I order you to Bring me a medical kit. And You, You are going to Get me A lot of bandages, Now go!

Both of them said "Ma'am yes Ma'am!"

After they left, Angewomon carried her back down to her room. "hehe! That was fun"

"uhhh.......Lady Angewomon?"

"Shhh..Don't talk, I am sorry, this happened because of me."

"No..........I chose this decision....It is not your fault my Lady"

"Thank you Ibis"

* * *

Angewomon The SAVIOUR!!!!!!

Huuray that Angewomon saved Ibis!!! Boo That Damien Lost his legs. I feel sorry for them. And where is Myotismon.

And if some one asks, If damien can give the tree legs, why can't he heal himself?

Ans- Because an Angel can't do that when he is so damaged and weak. The tree was already alive and had roots, You just need to give it strenth to move those roots.

R AND R!! PLEASE Everyone, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. 14 Fever

Hey another chapter for those who love it.

* * *

Chapter13- Heartless

"And the princess lived with the prince happily ever after, The End"

"Yawn.......Thank you , say thanks Leon"

"....Mmmm?? Oh, Thank you ."

"Now go to sleep"

""Okay""

Angewomon got up from bed as she closed a book and put it on the shelf. There was a knock on the door as she went to open it. One of those ugly vampire slaves was standing there.

" The lord has called upon you and the 2 little elves."

Angewomon woke them up and all 3 of them went to the throne room. When they were there Vamdemon stood up from his throne and looked angrily at the elves. Pumpkinmon whispered them to bow down but Angewomon stopped them. Vamdemon then spoke.

"Angewomon, can you give me back my elf slaves, I did not bring them here for life."

"I am sorry but I won't give them to you. They are just children and you should not make them do hard work"

"I will go and kill your 2 angels and bring their heads back if you don't."

At this Angewomon leapt and punched Vamdemon. It caught him off guard and sent him falling into his throne. Angewomon called.

"Pumpkinmon, Get the out of here and into my room."

"YES!"

Pumkinmon grabbed the kids' hands and ran off with them. Angewomon then Took out the steel pick near the fireplace and swung it at Vamdemon. Vamdemon now easily grabbed it. He pushed it back and the handle hit let go of it and punched him again. But Vamdemon side-stepped it and Grabbed her wrist. Then as quick as a cat, He took her wrist and brought it behind her and twisted it. That caused her to scream out in pain. Vamdemon Then leaned his head towards her and because he was behind her holding her hand, He rested his chin on her shoulder and put his cheek on her cheek. Angewomon just Winced in anger and pain as she tried to break free.

"Why do you do this Angewomon? Why do you want to hurt me?"

"Get off Me!!! You Sick Low- Life Son of a bi...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Before she finished, Vamdemon's expression became angered and Twisted her hand really hard. "NEVER INSULT MY MOTHER!!!"

With every word he twisted her hand and Then finally pushed her and let go of her. Angewomon fell to the ground. She turned her face to him. Her eyes were full of unshed tears but she had a smirk on.

"Your mother was a slutty bitch."

Vamdemon became furious and grabbed arm. He then threw her hard towards the wall. She flew towards the wall and when she hit the wall, it cracked as she hit it and blood shot out of her mouth as she fell down 10 feet from the ground. She hit the ground with a bang as she turned over and coughed out blood. Suddenly she was kicked in the stomach so hard that the force made her jump high. When she was coming down, Vamdemon grabbed her throat and held her above the ground. She struggled with his hand and then She raised one of her hands towards him and smiled through the blood.

"Your mom's a bastard."

Vamdemon kicked her stomach hard and then he Slapped her with such ferocity that she was sent flying towards the side wall just a few inches from the ground. She hit the wall on her head and fell down to the ground. Vamdemon smiled. No human or digimon could be strong enough to stand up after that. But Angewomon grabbed stood up leaning against the wall.

"You...are.....a.....Heartless...........a........bitch"

Vamdemon was just about to charge her again but she fell down to the floor. He smiled and called A guard to get her back to her room.

*****************************************

The 2 elf children, Ibis and Pumkinmon lay around Angewomon. Ibis was taking her temperature. Angewomon was breathing very fast, her injuries were bad, Dripping cold sweat and had a fever.

"Oh my god, She needs immediate medical attention. She has a 105 degree Farenheit Fever." ( Yes, that is very fatal. The highest I got was 104, and only for 5 minutes. Even for that lil amount of time, My vision was hazy, my body was weak and i felt like dead)

"OH no, Is Ms. Sally going to be okay?"

"Don't worry Ivanna, Saly is going to be fine."

"Pumkinmon!"

" Yeah Ibis?"

" We have no other choice, We have to call Vamdemon!"

" WHy? He made her like this."

" If you don't She is going to DIE!!"

"AAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! MS. Sally!!!!"

" CAlm down Ivanna don't worry!!"

"Oh my god"

* * *

Holy Shit, Angewomon is going to die. What is going to happen next?


	15. Betrayer!

Another chapter of BOTA. And Lord Pata, WOW, You are my favourite reader in this story, you rewiewed 50 secs after I posted the chapter!

* * *

Chapter- 14 Truce

"Hey Damien You okay now."

" Wow! yeah, I can stand! I feel no pain!"

"Thats Angel water. Made from the tears of Angels. Heals anything"

Holyangemon and Damien got up and dried them selves up after taking a dip in the holy water to heal their injuries.

"Now lets get going to The castle."

"Yeah, Follow my lead Magni!!"

"Its Magna."

"Magina"

"Magna!"

"Magan"

"MAGNA!!!!"

"Okay okay!! Geez, you have some issues."

***********************************

" Lord Vamdemon!! Lord Vamdemon!!!"

"What is it Pumpkin mon?"

Vamdemon was in his study reading a few books when Pumkinmon came running in.

" This better be important. "

" Its Lady Angewomon, She is dying!!"

" WHAT!"

" She has a High fever and her body is weak!! She can't take much more"

Vamdemon had Run out of the room before Pumpkinmon finished. He reached her room and opened the door.

" What is wrong!"

He knelt down near Angewomon. Ibis explained.

" ....And because you beat her so much She got sick."

"grrr. Get out of here all of you!"

Everyone scurried out of the room as Vamdemon sat next to Angewomon and grabbed her hand. Angewomon Openned her eyes a little and closed it again.

"What do you want my dear. I have sent my guards to get some of the herbs needed to cure you."

".......Holy........Angemon..........Big.........Broth-er..."

"What?"

"............Magna.............Da-mien........."

"Okay. Please don't talk my dear."

Vamdemon then Got up and opened the door to let the others in. He then jumped out of the balcony and landed impossibly on the ground. He then started to fly towards the Angels.

********************

Holyangemon and Damien were walking up to the castle when they saw Vamdemon land in front of them. They both go into their fighting stances.

"What do you want you freak vampire"

"I want truce."

"HUH??"

"The Angel we love is dying and she wants to see you 2."

"WHAT!!"

"Hurry up and come"

**********************

"Angewomon, dear look who came to see you."

Angewomon opened her eyes a little to see Holyangemon and Damien come to her.

"Ohno, Angewomon, what happened."

"Saly, Who did this to you, WHO!"

"..........No.......one..............."

Vamdemon became shocked.

"What!"

"Angewomon, stay with me."

"Oh Saly. YOU!!"

Damien got up and grabbed Vamdemon.

" YOU DID THIS TO HER!!"

They were interrupted when A guard entered and Gave Vademon a package. It was the antidote.

" Okay i have the Antidote but We are gonna need one more thing."

"What's that?"

" A lot of blood that is related to her."

"I'll do it"

Damien spoke as Everyone looked at him.

"Damien, Are you going to do it?"

" Yes Magna, For my sister"

" You do realize that you will lose a lot of blood in the process."

" Did I ask a freak to tell me? I just Said I'll do it so do it."

Vamdemon took out a knife and Cut a small cut in Damien's Arm. The blood slowly fell in drops. But then Vamdemon added the other ingredients and the blood started to come down fast like a waterfall. Damien's face tightened in pain as the blood stopped. The Vamdemon put a bandage on his arm. Damien and Magna then stared as Vamdemon Mixxed it into a liquid, Took it in a syringe and inserted it in Angewomon's arm. Then they waited.

After 2 minutes Angewomon opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around her. In front of her was sleeping Vamdemon, Holyangemon and Damien. At her side was Ivanna and Leon and Ibis. Pumkinmon was on the ground. She grabbed the 3 guys and hugged them. At once they woke up to the loving embrace of Angewomon.

"Thank you all of you."

" Saly you should get some rest"

"Okay big brother."

Angewomon lied down again and started to sleep. As soon as she did the 3 guys went out of the room. Damien had a little trouble because he was dizzy due to loss of blood. Holyangemon turned to ask Vamdemon something but He was punched hard in the face. It sent him and Damien down the stairs. Vamdemon laughed as he heard them fall down the stairs.

He then went down to the bottom to find HolyAngemon on the ground. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and saw a large sword coming out of his chest. From behind him Damien spoke.

"You sick fiend."

"heheheh!! You think that can stop me?"

Vamdemon took out the sword from his back and threw it out. He then grabbed the dizzy Damien and threw him up. As Damien came down, Vamdemon kneed Damien's back right above the waist hard. A cracking sound was heard as Damien screamed out in pain.

" This time I won't let you 2 heal in thaT HOLY WATER."

He then grabbed Damien's head from the back and ran his face hard into the pillar. Damien fell to the ground as Vamdemon let him go. He then pulled him up by his hair and whispered to the bloody face of Damien, "This time I will kill you."

Just then a girl's scream was heard as Vamdemon threw Damien towards the window.

* * *

OMG, VAMDEMON!!!!! I will kill him that traitor!! breaking a truce!!!


	16. Hunting season

Vamdemon is a Traitor?? Lets Find out

* * *

Chapter 15 - Screams.

Vamdemon Saw right then That something Jumped and caught Damien. It was Angewomon.

"Oh no, Damien Speak to me! DAMIEN!!"

"uuhhhh.......S--Saly................................"

"Oh no............Oh you are fine but badly hurt."

She then turned to Vamdemon.

"YOU! I hate you!! I thought You were finally friends with my Brother and HolyAngemon, a Day that made me happy to wake up and see the 3 men fighting over me finaly together but You! YOU Ruined it!"

Vamdemon stood there shocked. Holyangemon woke up and Grabbed Damien.

" I'll take him to the cabin, You have to keep up.".

"Okay"

The great door opened as Holyangemon and Angewomon Ran out.

It took 5 minutes after they left for Vamdemon to realise what just happened

"Wait!! Come back, Its not safe today!!! Its hunting Season in the forests!!!!!!!!!!!"

************************

Angewomon and Holyangemon along with Damien Kept running through the forest. After a while they found a clearing. They were tired and sat down there for a rest. Soon Damien woke up.

"ummm.....Saly, Can I tell you something."

"Yeah Big brother?"

" Well You know I am married don't you?"

"Yes."

" Well the truth is, I married my Tamer.."

".......Your Tamer?.......Does she love you?"

"..Yeah, We love each other very much and.. It was my fault you were lost.

"Huh?"

" A lot of years ago, When you were just an Egg, Mom and Dad died. There was fire Everywhere, Our village was burned down. I tried to find you but I failed. After a while I heard that an old man was fleeing with you to keep you safe, But I did not believe it. I ran after you and the old man. Soon I saw The old man dropping you and I Caught your Egg. I took care of you for a while but A Phantomon and a lot of Bakemon came and took you away from me, I couldn't fight them off.

"Don't worry, True love doesn't matter if You are from different places, And I don't blame you for losing me.

"Okay...Thanks and Hey, There is a stream near by, You can wash up or take a bath there if you want."

"Uhh.. Okay But NO one go there, alright, or else, I am gonna Kill you then revive you and then strangle you to death."

Soon Angewomon Left.

" Hey, Did you used to have fun with Angewomon?"

"No, I really didn't meet her after she was taken"

" Then how did you two know each other when you met."

" I had strapped a photo to her egg. It was Me, my mom,dad and Me holding her while she was still an egg."

"oh.."

*****************

Angewomon Just finished putting on her clothes when she heard went back the path she came from but suddenly The huge tree in front of her fell down. Her scream was heard by The boys. HolyAngemon Grabbed Damien and Hurried towards the scream but The path broke underneath them as they fell into a pitfall trap. They looked up the long way to the top and saw a lot of Ogremons.

"MMMM.... 2 yum yums!!!!"

" Mmmm!!!!!!! Feasty yum yum!!"

Just then another Ogremon came running.

" ARRGHH!!! Tasty Yum yum running!! TASTY YUM YUM!!!"

" 2 yum yum here??"

" Leave 2 yum yum, Tasty yum yum better!"

" Okay guys, This Caveman talk is creeping me out."

"Yeah, lets just leave these boys and go after the tasty Girl!"

"YES!!!"

*****************

Angewomon was running through the forest as fast as she could. Behind her she could hear a lot of foot steps. The forest was getting thicker as she ran. Then she stopped. She looked around her. No noise. She kept alert. Nothing.

'I think I lost them'

She was really tired from running , so she bent over and leaned on a tree. As soon as she bent over she heard a swoosh!

She stood up again and saw a sqirrel with an arrow gone through it's chest. It was struggling and Calling for help in it's little squirrly voice.

But She became afraid. She started running again. A lot of arrows passed by. She ran through the dense branches and leaves. It tore her clothes in some places and also gave her cuts. She put her hand on a tree and rested but it was cut short as she felt a sharp pain in her hand. Obviously she screamed and saw that there was an arrow stuck in her hand through the tree. She tried to pull the arrow out. The sounds grew closer. Finally she pulled hard and the arrow swung off her hand. But with so much force she fell down the large trench behind her. luckily it was not too steep.

The ogres all stopped and looked around. Then they ran off another way. But inside the trench, was a huge thick forest in which Angewomon lay unable to move. Why unable to move? Because the forest she was in was packed closely together and were full of vines that had long sharp thorns. The thorns were know as fake crystals because they were so sharp, they cut with the slightest touch. And Angewomon was in the middle with lots of cuts and throns protruding from her torn cloths and skin.

After a while Angewomon Saw Holyangemon carrying Damien come there. She was too weak to do anything. They looked around. They started to come down the trenches.

' Yes! I am finally gonna be rescued'

But tragedy struck as The boys Jumped over the river of thorns to the other side. They jumped right over Angewomon and Ran off through the forest. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she realised they won't find her. But suddenly she felt a warm feeling near her and saw a red whip cutting all the thorns around her. She tried to get up but she had lost too much blood. She soon became dizzy and unconscious.

* * *

RRREEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW


	17. Evil

here is the Final Chapter..............Nnnnnaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! i am just kidding, this is in the middle of the series

* * *

Chapter 16- Injuries

The thorns were soon cut up by the red whip as Angewomon lay there. Vamdemon flew down as he took Angewomon up and Flew back to the castle. After he reached it, He Got a medical blood supply and Gave it too Angewomon. In her room Angewomon soon woke up. She saw That it was evening and The 2 elves were nowhere to be seen. She then got up and suddenly she noticed that She was naked. She wanted to scream as she ran into the Dressing room. She then looked at her self and saw that on her bare skin was some bandages on her injuries. She then put on some clothes ( Dark blue long dress.) and Ran downstairs. She then met Ibis

"My lady, Are you okay?"

" Yes but how dare Vamdemon strip me!!"

" Oh, He did not strip you."

" Huh, Then why was I naked??"

" he told me to give you some medical attension and I had to cut your clothes off because they were sticking to your wounds and causing you pain."

" oh, But did anyone else--"

" No one else saw you my lady"

" Oh and have you seen Leon and Ivanna? "

" Yes misstress, They are in the Throne room with Vamdemon"

" Thank you Ibis"

Angewomon ran to the throne room. She entered the room and saw The children washing the floors. They were happy to see her and ran to hug her. She hugged them back and told them to go back to her room.

"But...The mean lord will whip us."

"Did he Whip you?"

" No, But He told me and Ivanna that he was gonna."

" Don't worry now go back to our room."

""Okay""

After the elves left Angewomon went up to Vamdemon's study room.

But as she was passing a door, she heard a scream. She listened and heard another scream. She opened the door to see a girl, being raped by Icedevimon.

"Oh my god!"

She ran towards the devil and Threw him off the girl. The girl had red hair and was in a bad shape. It looked like she had been like this for a lot of days. And her special place was bleeding like hell. Angewomon quickly covered her up with the bloody sheets and ran her up to her room. She met Ibis on her way

" IBIS!!! hurry and run to my, get the kids out of there before I come. then come to me!"

" YES!"

She ran up and went into her empty room. Ibis soon entered and locked the door.

**********************

3 hours later

**********************

The girl was in pretty bad shape, but she is in the medical room now. Angewomon went back to Vamdemon's study room.

She opened the door and went towards Vamdemon who was reading a book. (Obviosly, cuz its the damn study room!!)

"Vamdemon, We need to talk. "

" And why is that? "

" Its about the two elf children, you can't make them work like that, they are still young. "

" Okay."

" But the chil-- Okay?"

"Yes, Okay. You can keep them if you want and I won't force them to work. "

" Uhh, Thank you? "

She left with questions in her head as Vamdemon saw her leave and smiled.

Soon Angewomon was climbing the staircase to her room when the dinner bell rang. It was Night. She continued to climb and got to her room. She guided the kids to the dining room and sat down. She told the kids to quickly eat and run back into her room. In 5 minutes, the elves finished and ran up the stairs. And then Vamdemon arrived. Angwomon had already finished and was getting up to leave. But the doors on both sides closed.

Vamdemon spoke

"Where do you think you're going? "

" To my room, to sleep "

" No, you're not, You will be sleeping with me tonight "

" And what makes you think that i will do that? "

" Maybe because I can kill those little elves and drain their blood any time I want. "

Angewomon clenched her fists.

" Open the doors first. "

The door on one side opened.

Vamdemon smiled as he said

" Shall we go?"

But Just then Angewomon sprinted towards the door She ran out just as the door close behind her. She started to run up the stairs to her room. She heard footsteps behind her. She quickly pulled a suit of armor down the stairs. She heard it clunk down and the foot steps stop. But she kept running Until she reached her room. She hastily opened the door and Felt like she was hit by a sledge hammer.

Infront of her was Vamdemon and in one of his hand he held Ivanna, badly bleeding and bruised, unconscious and Leon on the floor, in the same state. Angewomon leaned against the door for support as she slid down the door, a look of complete shock at the disaster in front of her. She then gathered up her strenth and jumped up at Vamdemon. She pushed him down and drew the knife from his pocket. She immidiated ly tried to thrust it into Vamdemon, but he caught her hand just in time and twisted it. She let out a welp of pain as the knife fell out of her hand. She got up as Vamdemon got ready to strike.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Sorry, i had written further, but stupid timer went out and just when i clicked save, they told me i had to login cuz my 3 day was over. DAMN!!


	18. Author's Friends note

**Hello everyone, My name is Fuji, You all don't need to know my full name, but I am the best friend of Kyosuke.**

**As You all know, Kyosuke is suffering from a condition called split/multiple personality disorder. His other personality or 'Kyo' as he calls it is REAL. **

**Yes, REAL, In his fanfictions, where there is Kyo, That is only a dormant part of Kyo. I have posted this note on behalf of him to tell you that there has been an emergency with him.**

**Apparently, Kyo Had another rampage inside Kyosuke to break out, causing a lot of trauma and internal injuries to Kyosuke. This happened 4 hours ago as i post this on 9:53, Gmt +6+1.**

**Kyosuke is now in a critical situation and is in The ICU( intensive care unit) As we speak. So he might not be able to write some chapters for a while. Please do not blame him because this is not a lie, and please excuse his absence**

**Thank you  
**


	19. Cheap shot

Sorry all for the delay. But here you go.

**WARNING- THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF LEMON IN IT. NOT FOR AUDIENCE OF UNDER 18. ALSO NOT FOR PATAxGATO LOVERS.**

* * *

Chapter- (uuhhh... Is this right?) 17- Cheap Shot

Just as Vamdemon was gonna strike, Angewomon Jumped out the door and Ran straight to the stairs. But just as she Reached the steps, A force hit her hard, causing her to fall off the railing. She Fell down the middle gap of the round staircase, screaming as she fell to her doom. Suddenly, She stopped, 15 feet off the floor. She felt her self tied in somekind of string. She looked at her self and saw her Arms and legs, as well as her body and neck were tied with A thin iron and super sharp Wire. She just moved her arm, and it got cut by the wire, causing immense pain.

She heard footsteps as she turned to see Vamdemon, coming slowly down the stairs. IN his hands were the 2 elves. He threw them in front of her. She couldn't hide her tears as she glared angrily at him.

" Now ,now Angewomon, Staring like a bitch won't help you get free. "

But suddenly a voice from nowhere said " Oh yeah? well this will! "

The door behind Vamdemon broke down as Holyangemon and Damien rushed in with 2 swords. They lunged at Vamdemon, but they were stopped in mid air. The wire had caught them too!

"WHat THE FUCK!!!!!!" Damien shouted as he tried to get free, resulting in his arm getting cut. "FUCK!!!!!!"

Holyangemon squirmed around to find that the wire was really sharp. Suddenly Vamdemon Sent 3 darts at them.

He saw as his vision blurred and everything slowed down around him. Before he knew it, He was out.

* * *

"uh..... where am I"

Angewomon woke up to find that she was On a bed. He was covered with a sheet. She was shocked to find that she was naked under the sheets. Suddenly the door opened.

Angewomon narrowed her eyes, knowing all too well who was entering the room. Vamdemon stepped through the doorway, a sadistic smile on his face. He gently closed the door, locking it behind him. Angewomon attempted to get off the bed, only to be grabbed by the vampiric digimon a moment later.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vamdemon hissed into her ear, his warm breath sending chills up her spine.

"Get off me!" She cried out as she tried to push him away.

Vamdemon smirked. "You won't be going anywhere. Not for awhile."

"I said get away!" Angewomon slapped him, hoping to distract him enough for her to get away.

However, the slap only angered Vamdemon and he countered by smacking her across the face sharply.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try that again," he growled at her.

Angewomon glared at him, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. A red mark from the blow was slowly becoming apparent on her face.

Vamdemon chuckled, then lowered his lips to hers. Angewomon groaned in dismay, trying to wrench her face away from his. Vamdemon wrapped on hand around her throat and squeezed it.

"Stop trying to resist me," he said in a low voice. "It won't do you any good."

He then ferosiously began to kiss her, his tongue snaking its way into her mouth. The blond angel tried to smack his hand away from her throat as her oxygen slowly diminished. Vamdemon released her neck just long enough to lower his lips to the vulnerable area. He greedily nibbled at her soft skin, letting his teeth bear down slightly. Angewomon whimpered and attempted to push him away.

"Stop it!" She screamed. "Just stop it!"

Vamdemon responded by biting down harder, this time hard enough to draw two beads of blood. He lapped at them, sucking at the punctured area as more drops seeped out. One of his hands traveled down to her hip, where he then moved it around to her rear end. He gave it a squeeze, causing Angewomon to kick out at him. Surprised, he released her and fell backward. Angewomon took this chance to jump off the bed and run to the door. However, before she could unlock it, Vamdemon grabbed her and brutally threw her back onto the mattress. He then straddled her and pinned her arms above her head.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, running his tongue over her earlobe. "We've only just begun..."

"No, get away from me!" Angewomon shrieked, the tears running down her face in twin rivers. "Just leave me alone."

Vamdemon laughed. "You're so beautiful when you scream....I'll be sure to make you scream louder...."

Angewomon gave him a disgusted glare, then gasped as she felt him grab onto one of her breasts. Before she could object, he had already lowered his mouth back to hers. He ran his tongue over her soft lips, nibbling on them.

"No!" Angewomon cried out, jerking her head away.

Vamdemon pinched her nipple sharply, causing her to whimper. He used his other hand to undo his pants, and Angewomon could already feel his hardness rubbing up against her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed at him, using all of her strength to punch him on the side of his head.

Vamdemon's head whipped to the side, where it stayed there for a brief moment. However, Angewomon was too frightened to push him away, as his head slowly turned back in her direction. When their eyes met, she noticed that his had turned an angry red color. His face was contorted with sheer rage and he roughly grabbed her around the throat with one hand.

"You dare defy me?" He barked.

Vamdemon then smacked her across the face, causing a small amount of blood to drizzle from the corner of her mouth. He squeezed her throat a bit more, licking the blood off her face. His other hand furiously groped at her breast, the force of it painful.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Angewomon could feel her neck bruising beneath his tight grip and she struggled to breathe.

His hard member poked at her, and she attempted to writhe away from the touch.

"Don't you like it?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"You sick bastard!" She screamed, wrenching her head away from his.

Vamdemon's fingers entwined in Angewomon's hair and he yanked at it roughly. "Look at me!"

"No! You son of b-"

He punched her in the face, causing more blood to seep from her lips. "If you insist on disobeying me, then you've left me with no choice!"

Before she could respond, Vamdemon brutally rammed his fist into her stomach. She gasped, feeling the wind knocked out of her. He then held her down with both hands and positioned himself between her legs.

"No! Get away from me!" She gasped, desperately trying to push him away.

"I'll teach you to defy me, you little bitch!" He viciously rammed his cock into her.

Angewomon screamed, her wails echoing through the vampire's ears.

"Yes, scream for me!" He shouted, pulling back slightly, only to thrust into her harder.

"No! Please!"

Vamdemon grinned at her tightness and he could vaguely feel the warmth of blood trickling from her. "It's too late to beg now. You had your chance to do this the easy way, but you continued to resist me! Now maybe you'll learn!"

She screamed again, her virgin walls in excrutiating pain as he thrust in and out of her. She could feel them tearing from the force, tears running down her face rapidly.

"No, stop!" She cried, feebly trying to push him away.

Vamdemon smirked and lowered his lips back down to her bleeding neck. He hungrily lapped the drops up, sucking out more in the process. One of his hands was groping her breast so hard that he was beginning to bruise it. His thrusts became harder and quicker, all the while Angewomon squirming beneath him.

"Please!" She sobbed, feeling as more blood poured out from her inner walls.

He ignored her and continued to lap at her blood, thrusting in deeper.

"You're blood is so sweet," he whispered in a husky voice. "The sweetest...."

His fangs sank down into her exposed neck, drawing even more blood. Angewomon finally ceased resisting him, her tired body shaking under his. She continued to sob however, as he kept ramming into her.

After a few minutes, Vamdemon gripped onto both her shoulders as his pace quickened. He gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed as he got closer to finishing. Angewomon noticed this and whimpered, closing her eyes as she turned away.

"Aah....fuck!" He grunted, then emptied himself inside her.

The angel cried softly, feeling his warm seed fill her inner walls. She felt disgusted, used...and violated. Finally, Vamdemon chuckled and gave her a victorious smile.

"Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He taunted.

Angewomon glared at him, her eyes burning into his. Vamdemon smirked and lowered his face to hers one last time.

"Don't resist me again or you'll be in a world ten times more painful, I guarantee you," he hissed.

He licked up one last speck of blood and kissed her lips before getting off the bed.

* * *

After 2 hours, Holy Angemon woke up. He saw that he was hanging from the ceiling because of some metal cuffs. Beside him was Damien, also hanging. He heard the door open and Vamdemon stepped in.

"I have some nice torture for you 2........ "

* * *

OK! this chapter is over. And for all thanks and credit for the lemon, goes to blackandblood! All complaints and flames about the lemon, comes to me!!! So there is the cliff hanger.


End file.
